The instant invention relates to an automobile brake safety system wherein braking is automatically maintained once a brake pedal of an automobile is depressed.
Heretofore, it has been necessary to either manually maintain the brake pedal of an automobile in a depressed condition, or to operate a hand brake of the automobile, in order to maintain the automobile in a stopped condition. Further, it has been found that when the hand brake of an automobile is not properly set while parking, inadvertent rolling of the automobile can cause an accident. Further, when the master cylinder of the brake system of an automobile fails during vehicle operation the result can be a severe accident. Still further, when the hand brake of a automobile is operated frequently the wire cable thereof can become sufficiently loose so as to diminish the effectiveness of the hand brake in emergency situations. It has been found that accidents have frequently been caused by poorly operating hand brakes, or by driver carelessness in setting hand brakes.
In addition, it has been found that frequently, after stopping an automobile on a level road, a driver will release his or her foot from the brake pedal, and that when braking on a sloped road a driver will frequently maintain his or her brake pedal in a depressed condition without utilizing the hand brake. In such cases, when an automobile is struck by another automobile from in front or behind, the foot of the operator of the first automobile is removed from the brake pedal by the force of the collision causing the first automobile to be instantly rolled by the force of the collision. It has been found that this can result in serious neck injuries to those riding in the first automobile and that it can also cause serial collisions with other vehicles.